A Compromised State
by lumirules
Summary: Set in 2x07 with a slightly altered version of events. Jessica is not Rittenhouse. Lucy hears the truth about what went down in the RH raid in 2x06 and Wyatt comes to his senses. Flynn gives the couple an assist and Rufus keeps his record of walking in on that which he does not wish to see. My first fanfic attempt in a few years and my first for Timeless.


"Have we covered everything?" Agent Christopher looked around the table at the group. Feeling the heat in her cheeks, Lucy didn't need to look at Flynn and Rufus to know they were both looking directly at her and Wyatt.

"Yes, I think that we have. The sleeper took out Alice Paul, and thanks to the team's diligent protection and some surprising assistance from Emma, Grace Humiston was able to give Alice's speech and women can still vote. History and women's rights survived mostly intact."

"And that's all that did." Rufus muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Denise asked.

Rufus shook his head. "Nothing. I said nothing. I saw nothing."

"What?" Denise was perplexed, but let it drop. She looked over at Wyatt. "Anything to add Master Sergeant Logan?"

"Huh?"

Denise asked the question again. "I asked if you had anything to add."

"Oh." Wyatt frowned, still clearly lost in thought. "No, that's pretty much what happened."

"Are you okay Wyatt? You seem a little out of it."

Wyatt shook his head. "Just tired." For the first time since they'd returned he lifted his head and looked straight at Lucy. "It was a pretty intense mission; caught me by surprise."

Flynn snorted and Rufus coughed. Lucy felt the temperature in her cheeks rise exponentially. She heard Denise sigh and waited for the questions that she knew the Homeland Security agent was dying to ask. To her surprise, Denise decided to let it drop for a change.

"Okay then, I'll file the report in the morning. If you think of anything that was missed send me an email.

* * *

The dinner conversation was pretty quiet, Jessica and Jiya chatted about the episodes of Vanderpump Rules they'd watched earlier in the day, while the time team stayed lost in thought after their mission to 1919. Sensing that his blue eyes were boring into her, Lucy stole a glance at Wyatt who immediately looked down. She bit her lip as she remembered what had gone down in New York City.

* * *

 _"As soon as he gets back from scoping out the route for the march, Rufus and I will leave to watch for Emma and the sleeper. We'll take out the sleeper - and Emma too if she breaks her promise and tries anything. Wyatt, you will stay with Lucy the entire time. Stick to her like glue just in case she manages to evade us." Flynn explained to the pair._

 _Lucy shook her head. She could handle being around Wyatt when someone else was chaperoning, but she knew from experience what it was like to be the object of his protection. In the past she relished the chance to be that close to him, but since Jessica's return it hurt too damn much. Letting him go would have been much more tolerable if she didn't have to be in his immediate vicinity 24/7. "Shouldn't you and Wyatt be the ones on the sleeper patrol? You're both expert marksmen. Give me and Rufus our own guns. Rufus can keep an eye on me from the sidelines during the march."_

 _"She has a point." Wyatt agreed._

 _"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree." Flynn said with a pointed look at Wyatt. "But I think we both know that you're not operating under normal circumstances right now."_

 _"You don't trust me to take out a sleeper, yet you trust me to protect Lucy?" Wyatt challenged._

 _"Wyatt," Flynn growled softly, "Even in your compromised state, I have no doubt that you will protect Lucy at all costs."_

 _Lucy's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two men. "What do you mean by compromised?"_

 _Flynn glanced at Wyatt who was now looking down at the floor. "You didn't tell her?"_

 _"Tell me what?" She shot a confused glance towards Wyatt. "What is he talking about?"_

 _Seeing that Wyatt had no intention of telling her, Flynn muttered something softly in Croatian before answering. "The raid. He let Carol get away. He had the shot, but he couldn't take it."_

 _"My gun jammed." Wyatt stammered._

 _Flynn shook his head. "I've seen the recording from your body cam. She was a fully exposed target, and you froze."_

 _"Well then why didn't someone else on the squad take a shot?" Lucy asked._

 _Flynn's brow rose in surprise. "You don't know?"_

 _"Know what? Look guys, what aren't you telling me about that raid?"_

 _"There was no squad. Agent Christopher sent Wyatt in solo, to take on the entirety of Rittenhouse headquarters by himself."_

 _"SHE DID WHAT?" Lucy was glad she hadn't eaten before the mission because she could feel the bottom drop out of her stomach. If what Flynn was saying was true, and Wyatt had been sent in on what amounted to a suicide mission, she was going to have to have a long talk with Denise once this mission ended._

 _"Sorry to interrupt!" Rufus exclaimed as he poked his head into the room, "but the march has started. It's showtime."_

 _Lucy gave Wyatt a look that clearly said that this conversation would be continued later._

 _Lucy and Wyatt trailed about 20 feet behind Grace and the women they'd met with earlier in the day at Alice's headquarters. Lucy was on edge, glancing around in search of Flynn and Rufus. Suddenly a shot rang out, then another. Wyatt reacted immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist and propelling her towards a side alley as chaos erupted._

 _Wyatt pressed her into a somewhat sheltered doorway, using his entire body to shield her from any potential gunfire._

 _Lucy could barely catch her breath, not from the run to safety, but from the proximity to him. Memories of 1941, the last time they'd been so close washed over her. She swallowed hard, needing a distraction before her body betrayed her and she did something she swore she'd never do. "Was Flynn telling the truth? Why couldn't you shoot my mother?"_

 _"Lucy." Wyatt begged, "Please don't."_

 _"I need to know. Was he telling the truth?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why? Why didn't you take her out?"_

 _Wyatt's eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't do that to you, Lucy. You've already lost so much, and I've personally been responsible for so much of your pain with the way I completely mishandled Jessica's return. I couldn't bear to take away the hope that your mom might someday come to her senses. Plus she's the only one who knows what Emma did to prevent Amy from returning. Denise ordered me to shoot her, but I couldn't do it. I love you too much. I would never have been able to look you in the eye again."_

 _Lucy gasped. "Did you just say that you love me?"_

 _Wyatt nodded as tears started streaking down his face. "I can't hide it anymore. I should have told you weeks ago, when I found you in 1918. Rufus knew. He called me on it, but I was too stubborn to admit it. I'm so sorry."_

 _Lucy lifted her hand to his cheek, brushing the tears away with her thumb. "I love you, too. I have for so long. I tried to do the right thing and let you go be happy with Jessica, but it's been killing me."_

 _"I know. It's been killing me too. I'm so sorry." Wyatt whispered as he moved his hand up to her chin, and just like he had in 1941 he kissed her. "And for record, I haven't been happy since the day the text message from Jessica came in. I miss you. I miss us."_

 _Any thoughts Lucy had about being noble and pushing him away died at the truth shining in his eyes. Oh how she'd missed him. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling his lips back to hers. He let out a moan as he deepened their kiss._

 _She wasn't sure how long they stood in that alley, making out like teenagers, but it was long enough that the sounds of the parade had faded somewhat._

 _"Oh god, not again!"_

 _Lucy and Wyatt reluctantly broke apart at the sound of Rufus' voice. Wyatt glanced downwards meaningfully, and then whispered in her ear, "I'm going to need a minute or two."_

 _Lucy smirked and then peeked around him to see Rufus and Flynn standing there. Rufus, to his credit was doing everything he could not to look directly at them, but Flynn just grinned and threw her a wink. So much for Wyatt's theory that Flynn wanted her for himself, Lucy thought to herself with amusement._

 _"Hi guys. Is everything okay?"_

 _Flynn kept the grin on his face as he answered. "We got the sleeper. It was Charlotte. Emma took off as soon as Charlotte went down. Oh and Grace Humiston gave a speech that would make Alice Paul proud."_

 _"Grace did?" Lucy was surprised. She'd been expecting one of the women to stand up and deliver a speech, and was even willing to do it herself if necessary, but never thought that it would be Grace Humiston._

 _"We're going to start walking back to the lifeboat." Flynn said. "You guys can take few minutes and then follow?" He smirked at Wyatt. "Don't take too long though as I don't think poor Rufus here can handle finding you… again."_

* * *

"Earth to Lucy."

Lucy shook her head as Jessica waved her arms in front of her. "Huh? What?"

"I asked you if you wanted anymore spaghetti, but you were completely zoned out there for a minute or two. Thinking about the mission?"

"Yeah." Lucy replied absently as she looked over at Wyatt who was doing his best to fade into his chair.

"I know that most of it is classified, but did anything interesting happen that you can tell me about?" Jessica prodded. "I'm only asking because Wyatt has barely said a word since he got back. Something must have gone down."

"More like up." Rufus muttered causing Lucy to glare at him.

"Whoa!" Jiya exclaimed. "What on earth warranted the death stare?"

Rufus leaned over and whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Jiya's eyes widened as she glanced from Lucy to Wyatt and back to Lucy again. "Oh I see."

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "See what?"

Jiya stood up, pulling Rufus with her. "Excuse us, we have to go check on the lifeboat."

"We do?" Rufus replied.

"Yes. We do." Jiya said firmly as she practically pushed him out of the room.

"Would someone please tell me what I'm missing here? What the hell happened that you're all not talking about?" Jessica pleaded.

Lucy wasn't about to say anything. Jessica was Wyatt's wife and it was up to him to tell her what had happened. She looked over at him and could tell that he was summoning the courage to speak up. Before he could, a frustrated Flynn blurted out the truth.

"Rufus and I walked in on Wyatt and Lucy making out in an alley."

"Flynn!" Lucy hissed, her temper rising.

"Oh." Jessica said softly. She turned to Wyatt. "Come on, we need to talk."

Wyatt stood and followed her to their room. Lucy watched them go, waiting until they were out of earshot before turning on Flynn.

"What the hell?"

Flynn shrugged. "You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? You're delusional." Lucy bit back.

"Lucy." Flynn said sternly. "You're too damn nice."

"What?"

"You heard me. How many weeks have you suffered while that idiot keeps you and his wife strung along."

"Wyatt hasn't kept me strung along. We agreed that we were over."

"No. You let him weasel out of his commitment to you."

"We were never in a committed relationship!" Lucy protested.

"Could have fooled me." Flynn snarked back. "Look, I realize that I don't know you very well, but I have spent the last couple of years watching you two as you chased me through time. You were already a couple by the time we met the British spy, even if you didn't realize it. That's why I knew to use Wyatt to get you to do what I wanted at the Watergate."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I beg to differ. I've read your journal. I know you better than almost anyone."

"No. You know what some future version of me decided to tell you. I can guarantee that you don't know the whole me. If I actually do write that journal, trust me, you're getting the Facebook version. I only put on display what I want the world to know. The rest remains hidden."

"I doubt that." Flynn argued.

"I'll prove it. What happened in Hollywood in 1941?" She gambled, hoping she knew her future self as well as well as she knew herself, even though the concept gave her a slight headache.

"You and Wyatt posed as actors. Rufus posed as Langston Hughes. You met Hedy Lamar. You sang a song at a party. You stopped Citizen Kane from being destroyed and therefore stopped Rittenhouse from being able to spread weekly propaganda, and you managed to plant my means of escape in the prison in Oakland."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Lucy smirked. "You want to know why Rufus said 'not again'?"

Flynn frowned. "You and Wyatt… in 1941? That wasn't in the journal."

"Exactly." Lucy quipped. "There are some things that are so private and special to me that there's no way in hell I'd ever put them in a journal I intended to give away, especially to you. So the next time you get all smug and knowing, realize that you don't know everything about me."

"Fine. I don't know you as well as I thought, but a complete stranger could watch you and Wyatt for 5 minutes and realize that there's something between you. Trust me, I did you both the biggest favor I possibly could by bringing it to Jessica's attention. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go use the shower while it's free."

With that he stormed out. Lucy sighed and looked down at the remains of dinner. She put away the leftovers and made quick work of cleaning up the dirty dishes. Finally, after everything was done she walked over to the television and found her copy of _The Philadelphia Story_. She popped it in and sunk down onto the sofa to watch.

* * *

About 20 minutes later she was surprised to see Denise walking down the hall towards the living area. "I thought you'd gone home for the night?"

Before she could explain Jessica appeared, toting her suitcase and duffel bag. "Are you ready?" Denise asked.

"In a minute." Jessica said before walking over and sitting next to Lucy. She picked up the remote and nodded towards the television. "Can I pause it?"

Lucy shrugged but didn't object.

"Everyone will know soon enough, but I wanted to make sure you heard this directly from me." Jessica explained. "Wyatt signed the divorce papers. I'll file them first thing tomorrow."

Lucy barely managed to suppress a gasp of surprise before immediately feeling guilty. "Is it because of what Flynn blurted out? It was the heat of the moment. The mission was-"

Jessica stopped her with a smile and shake of her head. "Don't, Lucy. That was just the sign that it was time."

"But."

"No buts. This is the right decision. It's been on the table since the moment I came back into Wyatt's life. Look, Wyatt and I were kids when we got together. We married too young because it was easier to escape that dead-end little west Texas town together than alone. We should have split up a decade ago, but in a way I'm glad we didn't."

"Why?"

"Because everything that happened in yours and Wyatt's timeline happened for a reason. Who knows if you would have formed the bond that you did if he hadn't shown up carrying the baggage of my 'death.' You Lucy, _you_ are the best thing that ever happened to him, and I'm begging you to give him another chance. Please."

She leaned over and gave Lucy a hug, whispering in her ear. "He loves you so much. Let him love you, and let yourself love him back with your whole heart. Be happy together."

Lucy watched as she stood up and headed over to where Denise was waiting. "Time for my new life. Any hints about where I'm going?"

Denise smiled. "Somewhere where you're going to need something warmer than tank tops in your wardrobe."

Jessica chuckled as they walked down the hall towards the exit.

Lucy took a deep breath and after she heard the bunker doors slam shut, un-paused the movie. She wondered briefly if she should go to Wyatt, but then decided to give him some time and space. She trusted him to come to her once he was ready.

Sure enough, about twenty minutes later Wyatt wandered into the room. His bright blue eyes stood out even more than usual; having a touch of red in them from the tears he'd obviously shed. Lucy smiled softly and reached a hand out to him. He took it, sinking down beside her. No words were needed as Lucy accepted his invitation to snuggle.

* * *

Later on, Flynn wandered through and turned off the television as the movie was long over. Spotting a rather hideous looking multicolored knitted blanket on other sofa that he'd never noticed before, he carefully covered the entwined sleeping pair. "You're welcome."


End file.
